Sumika Inshida
Sumika Inshida is a 2nd year student at Phoebelandia Private Academy. She is the sister of Daichi Inshida and 106th student council president Aiko Inshida. She is also a former housekeeper. Appearance Sumika is a girl of short stature and short dark brown hair with bold bangs that go around her entire forehead. Aiko says that she looks cuter with this haircut because her old one looked “tired”. Before Sumika became a housekeeper, her hair was long and unkempt and she often stood over in a very hunched position. However, after becoming a housekeeper and getting a haircut, Sumika thought she looked much better than before. Sumika wears the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: a purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up dress shirt with a white string tie, a black skirt with black panty hose and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. Personality Sumika, upon transferring to PPA, was a very quiet girl who preferred not to speak, and when she did, people took her very seriously. Sumika has a hobbyist side to her, but being the quiet girl she once was, she never showed it but did show her love for learning. Everybody knew that Sumika loved learning. She had excellent grades and had the best grades not just in the high school but in the entire academy as well. After she was not only with a new haircut but out of the housekeeper state too, Sumika showed her true self which is that Sumika is in fact a very cute and kind girl who adores friendship. She really enjoys learning and most everyone loves her for who she is and Sumika likes that. Story Year 1 Sumika and her brother, Daichi, transferred to PPA to be there for their older sister, Aiko. Unfortunately, Sumika could not pay off student council debts so she became a housekeeper. Her hair was cut into how it looks today and then it seemed as though Sumika didn’t care if she was a housekeeper or not. She joined the PPA Traditional Culture Research Club and really enjoyed life as it was. Daichi was on the student council, so she supported Sumika and Aiko through his donations to them. Sumika was very thankful for this and whenever she saw Daichi or Yuriko Kitashida (the president of the traditional culture research club), she would always treat them with great respect for all their good deeds. Sometime during 2019, the student council president election was held before Lozen Waeyrsshida’s leave from the school as she was a 3rd year student and could not be president for much longer. At the very end, Sumika watched the grand tournament take place in which Aiko won. Sumika and Daichi were overjoyed and she was also very happy because the soon-to-be vice president would be Sumika herself. Year 2 Sumika became student council vice president and showed great respect towards housekeepers and she had been in that state before and knew what it was like that way. With all the money Sumika had from becoming vice president, she decided to donate much of it to housekeepers in severe debt and consequently, Sumika became a very respected woman around the academy. People saw her as a queen and very much adored her. One day, Sumika and Kekeyisa Poporashi were getting new first year high school students ready when Kekeyisa tried to cut Haruko “Toshida’s” hair. Sumika stopped Kekeyisa just in time and even threatened her with the beautification council. The beautification council became something that Sumika often used after becoming Vice President. Trivia * Sumika (唆眉慶) means <唆> make mischief，incite，instigate; <眉> eyebrows; upper margin of book; <慶> congratulate，celebrate; ” ** Inshida (隠簾稗弟委) means "<隠> to hide，conceal，cover; to disappear，lurk; an open secret; <簾> a blind，screen，curtain; <稗> darnels，weeds，tares small; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <委> appoint，send，commission;”